The Sun Will Set for You
by raecat
Summary: An opportunity for the museum takes rips its inhabitants apart. What happens when Larry realizes his feelings for the one leaving? Larry/Ahk, with some Jed/Octi. M/M slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither the concept nor the characters.**

_Summary: An opportunity for the museum takes rips its inhabitants apart. What happens when Larry realizes his feelings for the one leaving? Larry/Ahk, with some Jed/Octi. M/M slash._

**The Sun Will Set For You  
**Chapter 1

Larry Daley stood in the lobby of the Museum of Natural History, watching the days last few patrons exit. Sunset was approaching and soon Larry would make one final sweep to check for any stragglers. He would then make his usual rounds to the exhibits, readying the museum for night. Larry turned as he heard his name shouted, seeing Dr McPhee crossing the lobby towards him.

"Larry! Readying for the night? Good good. Come with me, everything's just been finalized and you'll be the first to know. I'll share this with the rest of the staff tomorrow!" Never had the museum's curator seemed so excited.

"So, what's going on Dr McPhee?"

"Big news! We finally worked out all the details. The Egyptian Pharaoh is going on tour, so the exhibit will be gone almost 2 years. They'll be moving it in about a month. The museum will be paid for it, of course. Can't let one of our prime exhibits go gallivanting all around the world without compensation, you know."

Larry was stunned and his brain was processing slowly. Turning slightly, he saw the sunset out the window. Only minutes until the exhibits began to wake. "Wow, Dr McPhee, that's really great. Seems like you've had a long day and it's getting late, so you better get going." McPhee nodded his agreement, too excited about the closed deal to notice Larry all but throw him out the doors.

Larry ran across the hall, entering the Hall of Miniatures. He was so late! The figures were already stirring and Larry just barely made it, quickly locking the Mayan exhibit right before one of the warriors managed to escape.

"Howdy Gigantor!"

"Hey there Jed. Sorry I can't stay, I'm running late tonight. Say 'Hi' to all the boys for me." Larry called back, heading out of the room. Hurrying through the rooms, Larry unlocked some exhibits while checking that others were secure. He reached Sacajawea just as Teddy did.

"Good evening Lawrence!"

"Ah, evening Teddy. I'm running a bit late tonight." Unlocking the door, he offered a hand to help her step out. Usually the door was unlocked before she even awoke, so he was feeling a little guilty.

"No trouble, I hope?" Teddy turned to take Sacajawea's hand, placing a light kiss on the back of it.

"Nothing big. McPhee wanted to talk to me about Ahkmenrah... oh crap! Sorry, gotta run! He's still locked in!" Turning, Larry dashed down the hall, skirting quickly around the animals milling about. Skidding into Ahkmenrah's tomb, Larry ducked past the agitated Jackal Guards. Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus was shaking and Larry had to shout over the Pharaoh's noise.

"Ahkmenrah!! Hey hey I'm gonna get you out. Just hang on... There!" Larry's key fumbled slightly as he hurried to open the case. Usually, this was his last stop as the sun set and he could let the young Pharaoh out of his tomb and burial clothes. Grabbing the burial mask, Larry pulled it off. Ahkmenrah shot up as soon as he was able, one wrapped hand grabbing the night guard's wrist. His chest was heaving as if he had been running...or having a panic attack, Larry realized. Gently setting the ancient mask aside, Larry knelt and unwrapped the young king's face with one hand; the other was still caught in his tight grip. Expecting wide eyes, Larry was surprised to see Ahkmenrah's eyes closed, a shimmer of tear in one corner, as he controlled his breaths and reigned in his panic. He opened his eyes as Larry gently cupped his cheek.

"I'm alright."

"I'm sorry. I, I know its no excuse, but Dr McPhee wanted to talk to me and it made me late. But I need to talk to you about that." Standing, Larry pulled the young man up with him. "Once you're dressed, we can talk about it."

As they did every night, Larry helped him remove the ancient wrappings and dress in his proper Egyptian clothing. Wearing his tunic and cape, Ahkmenrah sat on a bench to slip on his sandals. His crown was next to him.

"What was it you wished to speak with me about?"

Larry took a deep breath. "Dr McPhee said that you'll be touring the world, visiting other museums as a traveling exhibit. I suppose the other museums wanted a chance at an Egyptian Pharaoh." He paused, biting his lower lip. "You leave in about a month."

Ahkmenrah picked up his crown, not meeting Larry's gaze. "How long will I be gone?"

"Two years. And then you'll come back here."

"And the tablet?"

"Going with you I suppose. It's part of your exhibit."

Long moments of silence followed, as Ahkmenrah studied his crown, Larry studying him. He noticed the shadow pass the Pharaoh's face and how young he looked without that crown on; how young he really was. A thought struck him. Kneeling in front of the young man, Larry gently took the crown from him. His voice was soft when he spoke.

"Hey, Ahk... Are you claustrophobic?"

He refused to meet the other's eyes, biting his lip. That provided answer enough for the night guard, who gently patted his knee.

"I'm sorry."

"If you don't mind, I should like some time to think about this."

"Of course. Come find me if you need me. I'll be around." Giving him one last pat on the knee, Larry stood and exited the tomb, leaving the Pharaoh to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither the concept nor the characters.**

_Summary: An opportunity for the museum takes rips its inhabitants apart. What happens when Larry realizes his feelings for the one leaving? Larry/Ahk, with some Jed/Octi. M/M slash._

**The Sun Will Set For You**  
Chapter 2

It was only after Larry's footsteps faded down the hall did Ahkmenrah look up. Biting his lip, the young Pharaoh headed out the burial chamber and into the main tomb to view the items on display. The items that would leave the museum and travel with him. Gold statues and precious stones from his original tomb. Clay jars that held his organs. Furniture, jewelry, clothing.

Some of the larger items would most likely be staying - larger stone walls with hieroglyphics and the jackal-headed guard statues. Items too big or fragile to travel with him.

Slowly, the young Pharaoh wandered out of his tomb and into the hallways. Most of the human figures would be in the atrium, but the animals tended to roam the halls. As he walked, his thoughts drifted to the other museum residents. With him and the tablet gone, they would not wake for 2 years... that was a long time, especially when your life was only lived from sunset to sunrise. And he himself would go back to the way he spent most of the past 3300 or so years - bound and trapped, waking every night in darkness, unable to move or see, unable to escape.

Stopping his wandering, Ahkmenrah leaned against a wall, hand covering his eyes. Breath in... breath out... slowly... The panic was rising again, that extreme feeling of being trapped and hopeless; endlessly trapped in darkness as everything around him came to life. Running his hand through his hair, he paused; his crown was missing. Thinking back, he realized he must have left it on the bench when Larry had taken it from him. Sighing, he went back to his problem.

If the tablet left with him, then everyone in this museum would remain asleep. And Ahkmenrah would wake every night, once again trapped in his sarcophagus. Every night for 2 years. Other than Larry, the only time he had ever been freed from that awful coffin was when he was at Cambridge University. One of the archaeologists studying him discovered him alive one night and freed him. He taught him English and in return, Ahkmenrah had shared much about Egyptian life. Then, without warning, he had been bundled off to this museum and been left, night after night, once again trapped by those evil night guards for another 50 years. Then Larry had come and in a fit of desperation freed him once again. But this was more than the gentleman at Cambridge did. Larry actually let him OUT, helped him dress in his normal clothes and, for the first time in 3300 years, feel like himself. Every night. And even when Larry was gone, Teddy and Sacajawea had taken his place.

How could he take the tablet from them? Even ignoring his own fear of once again being trapped in that world of darkness, how could he take everything, this LIFE away from his friends for two whole years?

He paused in his thoughts again. His friends. Ahkmenrah had never actually had friends before. He was a Pharaoh; he had had servants, subjects, and members of the royal court. But no friends. The closest he might have had was the gentleman at Cambridge, but he left a bitter taste on the Pharaoh's tongue. Ahkmenrah did hold some resentment for not being warned of his move, having gone into his sarcophagus one morning and awoken the next evening in a crate. Whether the man had known or not was not the issue. Now, Larry had told him the smallest amount of details as he learned them. Now, he could count Larry among his first friends. Probably even the first.

Ahkmenrah stopped walking. His wanderings had brought him through a less-used hall and he now stood on the upper balcony looking over the atrium. Standing in the shadow near a column, he watched over the museum occupants, his new kingdom. They seemed to be having fun. It did not look as if Larry had broken the news to them yet. They would take it hard, he knew. They would feel as if he were abandoning them and taking their life as well. He felt that way already.

A few slow steps drew him closer to the railing, but he remained in shadow, not wanting to face any of them. Not yet. But Larry had seemed to grow a sixth sense regarding the museum's residents - or at the very least, the resident Pharaoh. As if he knew Ahkmenrah was there, he turned to see him up on the balcony. As not to draw attention to the fact, Larry casually turned back to Teddy, made his excuses to the President, and headed up the stairs. Ahkmenrah had already fled down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither the concept nor the characters.**

_Summary: An opportunity for the museum takes rips its inhabitants apart. What happens when Larry realizes his feelings for the one leaving? Larry/Ahk, with some Jed/Octi. M/M slash._

**The Sun Will Set For You**  
Chapter 3

Larry followed the flick of Ahkmenrah's cloak as he hurried in front of him. He could tell the Pharaoh was still agitated by the news and he figured the time to think had only made it worse. Ahkmenrah turned into another empty hall and Larry took his chance. "Ahk, wait!" Lunging forward, he grabbed the Pharaoh's wrist and spun him around. While the motion, as intended, caused him to face Larry, it also had the side-effect of smacking them into each other, chest to chest. Ahkmenrah fisted his hands in Larry's jacket to keep his balance; one of Larry's hands found its way to the Pharaoh's back to prevent him from falling over.

"Ahkmenrah, what's wrong?" Larry's voice was soft. He received an incredulous look, sighing in return. "You know what I mean. What are you thinking about that has you so worked up? It's not like you, Ahk."

It was as if a dam had opened and all the concerns of the 19 year old Pharaoh came pouring out. "You can't let them take me away! If I go, the tablet goes, and then everyone here will be asleep and hate me for being gone and you'll be all alone every night! And in the other museums, everything there will come to life and chaos will reign when no one knows what to do and eventually people will realize its my fault! And then they'll ask questions and realize what's been going on here! And you'll get in trouble with McPhee and..." He trailed off, his panic-filled rant running out of steam.

Larry took over the train of thought. "I know. You'll have spent the entire time trapped in that box and when they find out whats been happening here, I'll be fired and you and the tablet and probably everyone else will be sent to some research place and poked and prodded and even experimented on."

The Pharaoh gaped and Larry couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. The hand that had still be holding the other's wrist rose to his chin, pushing his mouth closed. "Now that we got all that out of the way... Listen. I am not going to let anything happen to you. The others will understand this is out of your control. They may not be happy, but they won't hate you. A two year nap won't hurt them. And I will be fine. I'll miss you, but I will be fine. The one I'm worried about is you. I know you're claustrophobic and you'll be stuck awake like that for 2 years. I'm sorry I can't be there to let you out."

Ahkmenrah dropped his head, forehead resting on Larry's shoulder. He hadn't even been this stressed when the tablet was stolen and half the museum was outside.

"Is there a way to turn the tablet off?"

Ahkmenrah shook his head. "Only by turning the middle key, but anyone could reactivate it. And if I use magic, it might turn off forever, since I won't be awake to fix it."

They stood like this for a few minutes. Ahkmenrah drew strength from Larry's calm facade, while the man gently rubbed his back.

"Can't we just leave it here and let me sleep the entire time?"

"Probably not, it's a major part of your exhibit, second only to you. I can't convince McPhee to just leave it here."

Ahkmenrah's shoulders slumped in defeat. It was times like these that Larry was reminded of how young the Pharaoh was and brought about a deeper level of caring. One hand still rubbing his back, Larry placed his other on the back of his head, fingers running through the dark curls. He pressed his lips to the top of his head and murmured into his hair, "I'll talk to McPhee and see what I can learn. Don't worry so much, we'll think of something."

~*~

When Larry arrived early for work the next night, the staff were all in a tizzy. Dr McPhee had obviously told them about Ahkmenrah and they all seemed as excited as the Curator. It was expected, seeing as how valuable an intact mummy was. But to Larry, the young Pharaoh was worth so much more. Knocking, Larry poked his head through Dr McPhee's open door.

"Ah Larry. Early I see. What can I do for you this evening?"

"The staff seems excited. Did you tell them the news?" Larry couldn't bring himself to call it 'good news', no matter how excited he had to pretend to be.

"Yes, just thrilling isn't it?"

"So what's all going?" At McPhee's confused look, Larry elaborated, waving his hand in a vague manner. "You know, like those big statues?"

"Oh, them, no. Much to large. Only the smaller display items. And the tablet, that wonderful tablet. The mummy too, of course, our star."

"Uhhuh. I bet the other museums are excited to have it?"

"Of course, they've been asking for years and we just were never able to make something work out. Of course we are taking extra precautions. Such as the tablet; it will be in a special locked case while on display. It's much too fragile. Same with the mummy."

Larry nodded. "So this is all for display, not research?"

"Display only. No touching."

"Well I need to go get ready to close up. Thanks for the update. Goodnight!" Larry waved as he headed out of the office. This might change a few things.

Larry was on time tonight, having locked and unlocked specific cases well ahead of sunset. Now, he sat in Ahkmenrah's tomb, waiting for the Pharaoh to wake. Larry had removed the burial mask, but Ahkmenrah would unwrap himself. It was something they had agreed upon, since Larry did not like seeing him actually mummified. It wasn't that he was grossed or creeped out by the sight; it wasn't good for the mummy and he just couldn't stand to see Ahkmenrah actually dead. Whereas Teddy and the others were wax or plastic, the Pharaoh was dead. It was different and made Larry's heart ache, although he was unsure exactly why.

Shortly, Larry was able to see the rise and fall of the mummy's chest as Ahkmenrah woke. Unlike the previous night's panic, Ahkmenrah was able to sit up and unwrap his bindings without any hindrance. The smile they shared was clouded with worry. Larry helped him from the sarcophagus. Once dressed, Ahkmenrah turned to Larry, biting his lower lip nervously. Larry sighed and answered the unspoken question.

"McPhee says you and the tablet both will be kept in special cases, locked when you leave here and not unlocked until you get back." Larry trailed off as the Pharaoh's eyes widened and his breathing sped up. Larry knew the thought the panic attack was stemming from; even if someone _did_ realize the mummy was alive at night, they wouldn't be able to let him out. Larry tentatively drew Ahkmenrah into his arms, who quickly pressed his face into Larry's collar. His arms wrapped tightly around the night guard's waist, holding tightly to his rock in the emotional storm. Larry wrapped the other in a safe embrace, one hand threading gently through his curls. A thought passed through the back of his head; he really liked running his hands in Ahkmenrah's hair.

"If you're ready, we need to tell the others." Larry spoke softly, but did not break the embrace. They stood like this a few moments longer before Ahkmenrah took a deep breath and released him. Grabbing his crown, he followed Larry from the tomb, every inch the impassive Pharaoh.

As they entered the atrium, Larry was pleased to see all the necessary people gathered already. Stopping on one of the stairs above the crowd, Larry hooked his fingers in his lips and let out a piercing whistle. He beckoned them over. "Team meeting everyone."

The living figures gathered around. Larry spotted Jedediah, Octavius, and some of their men on the info desk. Larry spoke up, Ahkmenrah standing silently by his side.

"I received news from Dr McPhee, the museum curator, last night. He told me that the Egyptian exhibit would be going on tour." Murmurs broke like waves throughout the group and Larry raised his voice to be heard. "What this means is that in about 1 month, Ahkmenrah and his tablet will be leaving for 2 years."

The murmurs broke into shouts. Finally Larry was able to discern Jedediah's voice over the crowd. "What d'ya plan on doing about it, Gigantor?"

"There's nothing I can do. I can't change Dr McPhee's decision."

Attila hollered something Larry didn't need a translator for. "No you cannot rip him apart!" Larry ignored Attila's muttered response.

Dexter chittered from atop one of the railings. "And stealing the tablet won't help, you naughty monkey! McPhee will know when it doesn't arrive at the other museum."

"You don't seem very broken up about this, partner. Don't you care about 'im?"

"My personal feelings don't change anything, Jedediah. What do you want me to do? I can't just march into McPhee's office and demand he not send Ahkmenrah away because that tablet brings everyone in the museum to life. He'll certainly fire me and probably have me locked away as crazy!"

"So don't tell him about the tablet." Larry directed his frustrated stare to Octavius, standing next to the cowboy.

"So what, he can think I have an unhealthy obsession with the mummy?" Snickers and grins ran throughout the group. Jedediah's grin was a mile wide when he flashed it at Octavius and Sacajawea politely hid hers behind her hand. The look on Teddy's face plainly said 'You said it, not us." Even the corners of Ahkmenrah's mouth were turned upwards. Larry smiled at the Pharaoh before turning back to Jedediah and the others.

"What would you have me do? I cannot stop this now that it's a done deal between the museums. I don't have that much clout with the board; this is a great opportunity for everyone."

"Except us," Clark shouted from across the room.

"Dr McPhee doesn't know about any of this. He doesn't know that the tablet brings you guys to life, or what it will do in the other museums. And even if I told him, he wouldn't believe me."

"So bring him in one night and show him."

"That's not the issue right now. If no one has any helpful suggestions, then we're done here."

Larry turned away to head back up the stairs. The others began to speak quietly to themselves, beginning to disband as well. Ahkmenrah surveyed them all with a sad look and also turned but stopped when he saw Sacajawea's hand rise. Turning back, he nodded for her to speak. Seeing Ahkmenrah stop, Larry turned back as well.

"Why do you not replace the tablet with a fake one? The real tablet can then stay here, and Ahkmenrah can travel with the copy. He, and all the other museums, will remain asleep."

Larry opened his mouth to respond but stopped. The gears in his head were turning and when he looked at Ahkmenrah, who was thinking about it as well. Larry's face split into a grin; if he were close enough, he would have grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. "We'll need to take a look at the tablet..." Larry hurried up the stairs, already thinking about how to get a duplicate. Ahkmenrah pressed his hands together and bowed to Sacajawea across the room. He mouthed "Thank you" while his grey eyes sparkled. She smiled in return as he hurried after Larry.

Ahkmenrah caught up to the night guard in the tomb. Larry was examining the tablet. "May I?"

The Pharaoh waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and Larry reached for the tablet. He paused and turned back, a serious expression on his face. "Ahk, are you ok with this? I know this doesn't solve everything..."

Ahkmenrah smiled softly. "If this works, it will be perfect. I know there is no way to stop my journey, but this will allow me peace the entire time, as well as still give the residents here life."

"You're amazing Ahk, to do this for your people." Larry's eyes shone with pride, causing the young Pharaoh to blush.

"I am no such thing. This is entirely selfish, for I do not want to wake in that box every night."

"Tell yourself that all you want, but I know you were worried about leaving them lifeless the entire time. You care too much about them."

"I might... I care about you as well..." Ahkmenrah bit his lower lip nervously as he stared at Larry. He had always respected the night guard and over time he had felt that respect grow and blossom in his heart. He couldn't help but worry he was wrong about the feelings.

Larry took a step closer, gazing into the Pharaoh's grey eyes. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "I care about you more than I probably should... If I could do anything to stop you from leaving, I would."

"I wouldn't be leaving you, if the choice were mine to make." Ahkmenrah's voice was almost a whisper as he looked up at Larry. The night guard could feel his breath ghosting across his face as he stared at the Pharaoh's slightly open lips. Larry leaned in slightly but it was enough as Ahkmenrah rose up, pushing their lips gently together. The kiss was sweet and chaste until Larry seemed to realize exactly _what_ he was doing and just _whom _he was doing it with. Larry stepped back, letting go of the other man, not even remembering when he had grabbed him. The confusion in his own eyes was reflected in Ahkmenrah's.

"I... uh, Ahk...I...gotta go!" Larry all but ran from the tomb.

Ahkmenrah sank onto the raised dais where his sarcophagus lay. Confusion and misery painted his face as he hid it in his hand.

The tablet glittered silently on the wall behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither the concept nor the characters.**

_Summary: An opportunity for the museum takes rips its inhabitants apart. What happens when Larry realizes his feelings for the one leaving? Larry/Ahk, with some Jed/Octi. M/M slash._

**The Sun Will Set For You**  
Chapter 4

Larry took two rights and a left down the hallways before stopping. Taking a quick drink from the water fountain beside him, he tried to compose himself. What the hell had he been thinking?? Kissing Ahkmenrah, a male 19 year old dead Pharaoh! This was certainly another problem he didn't need...Larry froze, hand poised to run through his hair. Since when had Ahkmenrah been a problem? Attila, Rexy, Jedediah, they could all be handfuls at times. But never problems. And never Ahkmenrah. But kissing him had to cross a line somewhere! He was a Pharaoh and Larry was just a night guard; that had to be some kind of taboo right there. Plus he was technically dead, which made Larry a necrophiliac. And he was only 19, which also made him some kind of pedophile. And on top of all that, he was male, something Larry had never, as far as he knew, been interested in.

Larry's head hit the wall as he slouched against it. This was not his week. He needed to think. These past 2 nights had brought feelings to the surface that he hadn't exactly realized yet, but thinking back, nothing he had told the Pharaoh was a lie either. He certainly cared for him and worried about him. Probably more than any other exhibit in the museum; certainly _differently_ than any other. He had always just attributed that to the fact that Ahkmenrah had once been human, that he awoke from a mummified body and not a plastic or wax figure. He was like Rexy, something that had actually been alive at one point. Larry paused. Maybe that's what made him more real to him. Even Amelia, wonderful spunky girl she was, hadn't managed to conjure these same feelings that he had for Ahkmenrah.

Taking a deep breath, he sifted through his thoughts again. Unlike some of the others, the Pharaoh actually needed him. Even when Teddy was looking after the rest of the museum, Larry had been the one to let him out. Larry gave him freedom every night. And he had never regretted or hated having to take the extra time every night to help him unwrap the burial clothes and then wrap them again. It was always worth it. Spending time with him was always worth it. The sweet smile that made his grey eyes sparkle was always worth it. Larry was beginning to realize why he had kissed him... and it was worth it too.

Standing, Larry strode down the hall, retracing his steps back to the tomb. He had no idea what he would say, but he needed to say _something_ to him; at the very least, apologize for running. Larry's heart sank when he arrived at the tomb. The jackal-guards were agitated.

Ahkmenrah was nowhere to be found.

~*~

Despite Larry's fears, Ahkmenrah had not actually gone very far. He had wandered out into the museum, mind now preoccupied with Larry and the kiss they shared.

"Ahkmenrah!"

He started, looking around. Surprised, he found himself in the Hall of Miniatures and, looking down, Jedediah and Octavius staring up at him. "Gentlemen." He knelt down to the floor, putting himself level with the miniatures on the bench.

Octavius saluted, fist to chest, then gave the Pharaoh a concerned look as Jed tipped his hat. "Are you well, my liege?"

Ahkmenrah removed his crown and hid his head in his hands in lieu of a vocal response. Jed and Octavius shared a look. The cowboy took a hesitant step forward. "Seems like somethin' 'sides yer jaunt's botherin' ya."

Ahkmenrah nodded, face still hidden in his hands. "Larry."

Both miniature leaders looked startled. "Gigantor?" "Everything seemed fine earlier. What has transpired since then?"

Ahkmenrah dropped his hands, but refused to look at either man. They could see the blush staining his cheeks and raised their eyebrows at each other. "Maybe you will understand... He... We... We kissed."

"Woo!" Jed hollered, pumping his fist in the air. Ahkmenrah's blush deepened. Octavius grinned. "This is a good thing, yes? Then why are you here?"

The Pharaoh frowned. "He ran."

Jedediah crossed his arms and began muttering about cowards. Octavius shushed him and frowned up at Ahkmenrah. "Do you know why?"

Ahkmenrah dropped his head again. "No, we were just talking about the tablet and caring for everyone here. And I said I might care for him too much and he said the same, and then we both leaned in. And he panicked and ran. And now I don't know what to do."

Jedediah frowned at Ahkmenrah's morose tone. "Maybe... maybe he just doesn't know what to do. Freaked out, ya know?" Both men looked at him, slightly surprised. "Well, I mean think about it. This ain't exactly _normal_. He prolly wasn't expectin' to kiss ya, or even care about ya so much. Think about it fer a sec', from his side. First, ya ain't exactly alive. Were, but now dead, but still alive at night... Anyway. Yer also a boy, which ain't bad, obviously."

Octavius interrupted Jed's rambled thoughts. "I think I see. Larry has been, as far as we and probably himself know, interested in women. He was married, then he was dating that Rebecca woman when he started here, then there was Amelia over at the Smithsonian." Octavius continued quickly, seeing Ahkmenrah's frown. "Although I think that was more on Amelia's part than Larry's. So being interested in you is new territory for him."

Jedediah cocked his head, staring at Ahkmenrah. "How old are ya?"

"uh... around 33 hundred?"

Jed blinked, confused. He shook his head. "No no, when you died."

"Ah. 19."

"Wow, yer young. That might have freaked him out too. You look around his _son's_ age. Nicky's what, 15 now?" He looked to Octavius for confirmation. The Roman was usually better at this stuff. Octavius nodded and turned back to Ahkmenrah. "What about you? How do you feel about him?"

The Pharaoh's blush was quite telling. Both miniatures smiled at each other. "And that he's a guy?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not to us. And it doesn't seem like it does to you either. I have yet to see any problem with the situation, besides it's newness."

Jed leaned over and whispered in Octavius ear. The General elbowed him in return, but Ahkmenrah caught the verbal response. "Nicky's opinion doesn't matter, at least not yet."

A pensive look crossed the young Pharaoh's face. "Why now?"

The cowboy shrugged. "Maybe just this jaunt o' yers. Everything changed and now yer leaving, even if not forever. But it'll give ya a system shock, ta be sure."

"That's true. The thought of a love you didn't even realize was there, suddenly being ripped away. Heartbreaking and tragic."

"So this is only because I'm leaving? It's not as if it were my choice. I still have to leave, no matter what happens between us."

"Ahkmenrah!"

All three heads turned to the entrance to the Hall. Larry stood there, slightly out of breath. He quickly crossed the hall towards them. "Ahk, I've been looking for you. I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Ahkmenrah's face closed off as he stood. "The only thing we need to speak about at the moment is the tablet. I will be in my tomb if you need me." He brushed past Larry and headed out of the room.

All three men looked shocked; Jedediah's mouth had dropped open. Octavius recovered first and placed a finger under the cowboys chin, snapping his mouth shut with a look. "Larry!" When the night guard looked down, Octavius continued. "Why are you letting him walk away?"

"He just... and I..."

"Don't you care? You're letting him walk away from you! Possibly forever!"

"He doesn't want to talk about it. You heard him!"

"Larry, he is a confused 19 year old. He had to grow up too fast when he was alive and now he doesn't know what to do about this! You ran out on him first, how is that supposed to make him feel!?"

"D'ya love him?" Jed was staring intently at Larry, but he could see, from the corner of his eye, that Ahkmenrah had stopped and was listening intently.

"I... I can't say I do, not now."

Ahkmenrah flinched.

"I don't _not_ love him, I certainly care for him. A lot. But I would by lying if I said I loved him, at this point anyway."

The cowboy grinned. "Then why are ya' standin' here yappin' with us? Go get 'im, before ya loose yer chance!"

Larry grinned at the miniatures, then hurried over to the Pharaoh, standing still with his eyes closed. Larry gently touched his arm, turning the younger man towards him. He cupped one hand on the others cheek, causing grey eyes to open and meet his own. His voice was soft. "Ahk... I'm sorry I left before. Can we, maybe, try again?" He gazed into wide eyes and brought the younger man's face closer, gently pressing their lips together. Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around Larry's neck, drawing him closer.

So absorbed were they in each other that they didn't hear the cheering coming from the Western and Roman dioramas, both of which had been watching the scene intently since the Pharaoh had wandered into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither the concept nor the characters, however Tawaret is mine. Please do not use without permission.**

_Summary: An opportunity for the museum takes rips its inhabitants apart. What happens when Larry realizes his feelings for the one leaving? Larry/Ahk, with some Jed/Octi. M/M slash._

**The Sun Will Set For You**  
Chapter 5

Larry headed into the Pharaoh's Tomb for the second time that evening. Ahkmenrah had been conferring with the tablet once again and Larry had left him alone, saying he would check on him later after doing a round of the museum. They were still trying to figure out what to do with the tablet so that Ahkmenrah could sleep during his travels, and the museum inhabitants would remain alive. Sacajawea's idea was still the best they had - duplicate the tablet. Larry had checked with some of his contacts from his Daley Devices days but, alas, it would take too long to replicate and be very suspicious. So that was a No. Jedediah, in his simplicity, had come up with the idea the young Pharaoh was currently trying; just get the stupid tablet to do its magical mumbo-jumbo and copy itself.

Ahkmenrah's frustrated groan told Larry it wasn't going so well.

As Larry entered the burial chamber, his eyes set on the Pharaoh. To his amusement, Ahkmenrah was sitting on the stone floor, making notes on paper while conferring with the tablet, which was propped against the raised dais and glowing softly. The two seemed to be arguing about something. Larry only barely stifled a laugh at the sight, while his heart swelled with joy. It had only been 2 weeks since their admittance to each other (and an audience of miniatures) and, while Larry was certainly happy with the budding relationship, he also became increasingly nervous as the Egyptian's departure date crept closer.

Larry settled onto the floor on Ahkmenrah's left side; the younger man was writing hastily in hieroglyphs as the tablet flashed. Larry had no idea what was going on; he couldn't read or speak Egyptian, nor understand the tablet. Still, he leaned in close, peering over the Pharaoh's shoulder in an attempt to understand. He was nodding his head as he copied down, presumably, whatever instructions the tablet was giving. Pausing to reread his notes, Ahkmenrah questioned the tablet in Egyptian. Larry smiled at the sound of his lover's voice, letting it wash over him.

Their conversation continued for another 5 minutes before Ahkmenrah put his pen down and the tablet quieted. The Pharaoh leaned back against Larry's shoulder and smiled at him.

"How's it going?"

"It took a while to convince it, but the tablet is willing to help. If we gather the raw materials, we can use Alchemy to duplicate it. The fake won't work, of course, but we don't want it to."

"Cool. What do we need to get?"

"Lead. Yes, I know, pure lead." The young man waved a dismissing hand when the tablet flashed its specific clarification.

"Lead? So we'll be turning lead into gold?" The tablet flashed what Larry assumed to be yes.

"Cool. But I thought that didn't work...?"

"Alchemy doesn't work without magic. The tablet will be doing all the work, but we need the raw materials to actually be changed into the fake tablet." The tablet flashed again and the Pharaoh waved his hand in a shushing manner. "He won't understand all that. What I said was perfectly fine. I will confer with you if I have any more questions."

Ahkmenrah stood, picking up the tablet and placing it back in the nook behind his sarcophagus. Larry gathered up the pen and paper and followed the younger man out into the outer tomb. Setting the papers down on an ancient table, Larry began looking at some of the artifacts in the glass cases. As McPhee had said, most were slated to go with the young Pharaoh on his travels and some were already being packed in protective containers. Stopping beside one glass case, Larry paused, glancing at Ahkmenrah.

"Hey Ahk, everything in here came from your tomb, right?"

"Correct. Do you have a question?" Ahkmenrah moved closer to the display and froze, eyes misting as he gazed at the contents.

Various earrings, necklaces, and armbands rested on silk cushions beneath the glass. Gold and precious stones glinted in the lights. The young Pharaoh gently lay his fingers on the glass.

"Ahk, who did these belong to?" Larry was going to make a crack about the feminine jewelry, just to tease the younger man, but the look on his face stopped him.

Ahkmenrah's voice was sad when he answered. "My wife, Tawaret."

"Your wife? You're married?!?"

"She's dead, Larry. You're divorced. What difference is there?"

"Ahk, I'm sorry. I was just... surprised. You're so young, I guess I just wasn't expecting..."

Larry trailed off as the Pharaoh shot him a _look_. "I didn't mean to keep it from you. We never talked about it, and it makes me sad still. She died the same night I did. I found her body...before... well, you know."

"I'm so sorry. Was she buried with you?"

"I'm not sure. She would have been mummified as well... However, a part of me hopes she had her own tomb, if only to spare her from my fate of nightly awakening."

Larry nodded, biting his lower lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask, but he did want an answer. "Ahk... would you like to see her again? I mean, if we could find her mummy maybe..."

The young Pharaoh stared at him, mouth slightly agape. "You... you would do that? Bring her here, back to life?" A calculating look set into his grey eyes. "Why? One would think you would not want such competition."

Larry gave a wry grin, running his hand through his hair. "Honestly, I don't. However, I want you to be happy more than anything. You deserve that. And, although dead, she's still your wife. I don't have a right to come between you two. If we can find her, I will do everything in my power to bring her here. And then I'll step out of the way."

Ahkmenrah stared at Larry, just stared, as if finally seeing him for the first time. He had not actually seen Larry all that much during the two main museum events concerning first the old night guards and then Kahmunrah at the Smithsonian. Ahkmenrah _knew_ that the inhabitants were important to him and that he did all he could to help them and make their lives comfortable. But he had never witnessed the great lengths Larry had gone through in Washington, everything he had done to save Ahkmenrah, however indirectly, from his evil brother. Everything he had done to save them all. And now, he was offering to the Pharaoh the one thing no one else ever would - to end their budding relationship, their chance at happiness together, and bring his wife back to him. He was placing Ahkmenrah's happiness above even his own wants. No one had ever cared about his personal wants - he was the Pharaoh, his wants were Egypt's wants and his happiness her own.

He blinked and shook his head, smiling softly as he took Larry's hands in his. "I thank you for that, Larry, I do. But that is not what I want." He spoke on, smile growing as Larry opened his mouth to actually argue about it. "She was my wife, yes. But you must understand. It was arranged and we did not marry for love. She was a wonderful young woman and I cared deeply for her. Now, I can only hope that she has found peace and happiness with whatever the afterlife has given her. She does not come before you in my heart."

Ahkmenrah leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Larry's cheek. "It means much to me that you offered so sincerely. And I would welcome any news you may find. But I do not want to disturb her. None of you can really understand how traumatic it is to wake every night. Most of the museum are figures. They have memories of themselves, but they were never alive. For them, it is like waking from sleep. Rex, I do not believe, understands the differences enough. He still acts like he is alive. Perhaps he has been dead long enough, or is just a simpler creature. For me, however, I have been very much aware of the passage of time. Knowing you died and then waking again can be very unsettling. Waking in a new location and time, in which everything is different, can be very shocking. I do not wish that for Tawaret."

Larry led the young Pharaoh over to one of the benches. Gazing into his grey eyes, he asked another question no one else ever had. "Ahk, will you tell me about your life?"

In the long while before receiving a response, Larry waited quietly. The turmoil, clearly seen on the young man's face, told him that no one had ever really asked about his life in a personal way. Finally he spoke.

"I am not sure how much you know about Egypt. It is said that the lines of Pharaohs are descended from the Gods, giving us the Divine Right to rule. Some took that more literally than others. My father was Pharaoh, having inherited the throne when his brother died. Tawaret is actually my cousin, the previous Pharaoh's daughter. Since he had no sons, my father was next in line. Tawaret and I married when her father passed. I was 15, she was 12. This is a very common occurrence and helps keep the same family in power. It was thought that if we married too many outsiders, that the power of the Gods would become diluted. When my father passed, my mother, Tawaret and I all suspected Kahmunrah's involvement. Of course, nothing was ever proven. Although he was the elder of us, I was named Pharaoh in my father's stead. I was also presented with the Tablet. I was 17. I ruled for 2 years before Kahmunrah's jealously came to a head. It was the night of the Festival of Opet, which honors the fruitful link between the Pharaoh's and the god Amun. I was on one of the colonnade speaking with some priests. As I walked through the garden to return... I found Tawaret laying on the stone. Her eyes, the color of the sand, were blank and unseeing and her white gossamer gown was stained with blood. I ran to her, but she was already dead. I... I don't really remember much after that. I know that someone came up behind me and that I attempted to fight him off. I remember the sharp pain of the knife piercing my ribs. Following that, everything is somewhat hazy. The next time I awoke, I was bound in burial clothes and sealed in the coffin. I was only 19. Tawaret was 16, and pregnant with our first child. Kahmunrah was obviously behind it, since, until the babes birth, he was next in line after myself. After what you told me about the events at the Smithsonian, I can see that his evil still remained."

Larry had no words. Gently, he pulled Ahkmenrah into a hug, holding him close and allowing the young Pharaoh to finally mourn for his family and own life.


End file.
